


I'm Only Human

by imayoshis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, KiyoHyuu, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayoshis/pseuds/imayoshis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science Fiction AU that takes place in the future. Also inspired by the music video, Human by Christina Perri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I had some MORE headcanons and we came up with this, so she gets credit on this as well. She also helped with some of the dialogue that inspired me to write this fic so I kept it in the fic. I wrote this kind of quick and isn’t edited. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Hyuuga slides his hand up against the other male’s palm, intertwining their fingers. Kiyoshi’s lips part, revealing white teeth and a smile spreads across his face as Hyuuga stares at him. The brunette blinks slowly, watching every movement made by the smaller man.

“You’re perfect.” Hyuuga whispers, now bringing his other hand to Kiyoshi’s face.

“No, you’re perfect, Hyuuga.” Kiyoshi continues to smile, but does not move. Hyuuga slowly tilts his head to the right, and Kiyoshi mirrors him exactly. They stand in a plain white room in silence now. Hyuuga caresses Kiyoshi’s cheek and moves his hand down to his neck.

“I never thought I would see you again.” He removes his hand from Kiyoshi’s neck and returns it to his side.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, Kiyoshi,” a grin forms onto his lips, “I love you, that’s all.”

“I love you too.”

A man in a long white lab coat steps into the room with dark circles underneath his eyes. He had prominent frown lines and creases in his forehead from worry over the years. He pushes his wire rim glasses up further on the bridge of his nose before speaking. “So I see the test subject was a success, Professor Hyuuga.”

“Yes, it was.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiyoshi stands quietly in the hall, looking in between the crack of the door of Hyuuga’s office. He watches the man throw things across the room and scream. This happens on occasion, it seems at least once a month Hyuuga will have a meltdown in his office.  This has been going on for five years, but Kiyoshi still does not know why exactly.

Today’s date is June 10th, and every year, without fail, Hyuuga will have the worst meltdown of the year. Kiyoshi will also, without fail, stand at the door, watching and waiting for Hyuuga to calm down.

The man would scream random things that never quite made sense to Kiyoshi like “Why, God?” and “Why did you take him from me?” He has been afraid to ask who this ‘him’ was that Hyuuga cried about, but that was not the only thing that concerned him. Kiyoshi has seen pictures of himself at the office, pictures he does not recall taking.

He stands next to Hyuuga in most, wearing a lab coat and working in the lab. Kiyoshi was never allowed inside the lab so he always questions the pictures but the questions are quickly shot down and the subject changes. He saw another that is always perched on Hyuuga’s desk but has only looked at it once. The picture was of a high school basketball team, he quickly noticed Hyuuga and himself in this picture along with a team he does not remember. He questions who those people were from time to time, but when Hyuuga screams and throws papers across the room, Kiyoshi asks himself, “Who am I?”

Kiyoshi pushes the door open slowly, cocking his head to the side, “What’s wrong?” Hyuuga freezes in place and snaps his head to the left, facing the man standing in the doorway.

“Get out!” Hyuuga reaches for the very picture frame that contained the picture of the basketball team, and within seconds it hit the wall near the door. “You’re not supposed to be in here!”

“No!” Kiyoshi raises his voice for the first time at Hyuuga and steps towards him. “I want to know what’s wrong! I want to know why you’re always sad! I want to understand you! Did I do something wrong!?”

“Shut up!” The smaller man screams, stepping back slightly. “You were a failure! I… was wrong… to think you can-”

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what I did, but I make mistakes! I’m only human, Hyuuga!” he makes another step forward.

“Don’t you get it!? You’re not fucking human, Kiyoshi! That’s the problem!” Silence fills the room for a moment before Hyuuga speaks again. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“What do you mean? I’m not human?” They stare at each other, both distraught and shaking. Kiyoshi glances at the picture on the floor, “Who is that? Who… am I?”

“You’re Kiyoshi Teppei.”

“No, I’m not.” he grabs the picture and points at the boy that has arm wrapped around Hyuuga’s shoulder, “This person is Kiyoshi Teppei, isn’t he?” Hyuuga looks away and steps back once again. “Isn’t he!?”

“Yes, that is Kiyoshi Teppei. The real Kiyoshi Teppei is that man.”

“Then who am I?” he speaks slowly but has a hint of pain in his voice.

“You’re Kiyoshi Teppei.”

“No, give me an explanation. I’m not human? This man in this picture is the  _real_ Kiyoshi Teppei?”

 “Kiyoshi’s dead. He died eight years ago on June 10th, his birthday. Something went wrong in the lab that day and there was an explosion. He jumped in front of me, trying to block me from it and died in the process.” Hyuuga finally makes eye contact with the brunette. “He wanted to build the perfect android. He spent years working on you. I just finished the project three years after he died.”

“I’m a robot?” he drops the picture and leaves his mouth agape.

“You’re an android.” He pushes his glasses up and steps towards the android. “You’re a perfect replica of the original Kiyoshi Teppei as well. I just made a few mistakes. I thought that letting you believe you were human you’d be more like the original, but I was wrong. You don’t have his memories; therefore you were different. I was a fool to think you could be the same as him.”

“I… I can change. I can be more like the real Kiyoshi.” Kiyoshi bites down on his lip, afraid of everything now.

“I think it’s time for you to sleep.” Hyuuga places his hand on the taller man’s cheek.

“I can change, Hyuuga!” he begins to tremble. “I love you!”

“You’re a machine. You can’t love.” Kiyoshi hears a click and sees a small remote in Hyuuga’s other hand, with his thumb pressed down on a red button. He looks back at him one last time and the world around him fades to black. “I’m sorry.”

 


End file.
